valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Venon
Venon ( べのん , Benon) is a character from the Valis series and a member of Rogles's army in the Mega Drive/Genesis and PC-Engine CD versions of Valis I. Biography Venon was recruited by Rogles some time before the events of the first game. He became progressively more and more ambitious and grew a strong rivalry with Izard. 'In the games' Venon received a phantasm jewel from Rogles and was sent by him to patrol the magma area of Vecanti. There, Venon was also planning his scheme to finish his master and take his place as the new Dark world's king. In the Mega Drive/Genesis version he was disposed by Yuuko before Izard, while in the PC-Engine CD version, Yuuko killed Izard before Venon, helping him with his plans of taking out his obstacles to achieve his goals. Finally he was defeated by Yuuko and died. The Valis warrior took his phantasm jewel from him afterwards. 'In the manga' Venon's role in the manga is strongly changed. Although his goals remains the same, his actions are different from those in the games. Venon introduces himself trying to trick Rogles by giving him a fake Yuuko head to make him think that he killed the Valis warrior. But Reiko sees the head and unmasks Venon by cutting it, revealing that it was a clay imitation of the original. Rogles ordered him to get away from there and not return until getting the true head of Yuuko. Shortly after, Venon realized that his rival Izard approached Yuuko before him during a fight between Reiko and her. Venon allied with Reiko to take Yuuko away from Izard. He went against Izard's minion while Reiko fought and killed Izard. Although they could kidnap Yuuko, she became conscious once again, took Izard's phantasm jewel and was teletransported to the Human world safely by Valia. After realizing that Yuuko was there, Venon went with his monsters to finish her once for all. Yuuko fought against him with the help of Delfina and the new equipment Valia gave to her, the Valis Shield and the Valis wings. Venon tried to possess a volcanic crater near the city and transformed It into a giant golem, but was defeated anyways and had his phantasm jewel taken also by Yuuko. Personality Venon is an articulated schemer, ambitious, selfish and will do anything to achieve his goals. He pretends to be a loyal general for Rogles but his true intentions are to dispose of Rogles himself and take over the Dark world's throne, much like Voldes but in a more aggressive and tactical form. He relies greatly on his powers and tries to use Yuuko to eliminate his own obstacles, like his rival Izard. Abilities Venon is presumably the best of Rogles's generals at melee combat. He is capable of using flame kicks and punches against his opponents. He can also use a flame ring surrounding him with a high range of damage and also throws flame lines. In the manga, it's shown that he can also throw flames by his hands even if they are cut out from his body and even possess ground objects such as a volcanic crater to make himself stronger. Appearances Venon appears in the Mega Drive/Genesis and PC-Engine CD versions of Valis I. In the first version he is the third boss while in the second version he is the fourth boss. He also appears in the Mugen Senshi Valis manga by ZOL where he tries to kill Yuuko to win Rogles's reliance. Gallery Venonartwork2.jpg|Venon from the Genesis manual of Valis I Venonartwork3.jpg|Venon from the PCE-CD manual of Valis I VenonGEN.jpg|Venon fighting against Yuuko in the MD/Genesis version of Valis I VenonPCE.jpg|Venon fighting against Yuuko in the PCE-CD version of Valis I 0004.jpg|Venon as seen in the new manga 14_16.jpg|Venon's golem form from the new manga Roglesarmy.jpg|Venon along with Gyeda, Geeva, Izard, Voldes and Rogles from The Valis world artbook Trivia *At first sight, in the MD/Genesis version of the game, Venon was confused by most people for a female. *In the MD/Genesis version of Valis I, Venon's armor details are blue, while in the PCE-CD version and the artworks his armor has red details. *Venon's order of appearance is changed from the MD/Genesis version where he is the third boss, to the PCE-CD version where he is the fourth one. Izard replaces him in the other place he leaves. Category:Characters Category:Rogles's army